Fanni Bogdanow
Fanni Bogdanow is a modern Arthurian scholar. References *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1955). The rebellion of the kings in the Cambridge MS. of the Suite de Merlin. UTSE XXXIV (pp. 6–17). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1958). The character of Gauvain in the thirteenth century prose romances. Med. Aev. XXVII (pp. 154–61). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1959). The Suite du Merlin and the Post-Vulgate Roman du Graal. In ALMA. *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1960). Pellinor’s death in the Suite du Merlin and the Palamedes. Med. Aev. XXIX (pp. 1–9). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1960). Essai de classement des manuscripts de la Suite du Merlin. Rom LXXXI (pp. 188–98). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1960). The relationship of the Portuguese Joep Abiramathea to the extant French MSS. of the Estoire del Saint Graal. ZRP 76 (pp. 343–75) *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1962). The Spanish Baladro and the Conte du Brait. Rom LXXXII (pp. 383–399). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (Jan. 1, 1965). La folie Lancelot: A hitherto unidentified portion of the ''Suite du Merlin contained in MSS B.N. fr. 112 and 12599'' (Beihefte zur ZRP). Tübingen: Max Niemeyer *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1966). The romance of the Grail: A study of the structure and genesis of a thirteenth-century Arthurian prose romance. Manchester: Manchester University Press; New York: Barnes & Noble. *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1970). Un nouveau manuscrit de la Queste du saint Graal. Rom 91 (pp. 554-6). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1973). The transformation of the role of Perceval in some thirteenth century prose romances. In W. Rothwell, W. R. J. Barron, David Blamires, Lewis Thorpe (pp. 47–65). **Preview retrievable from http://books.google.ca/books?id=IwwNAQAAIAAJ&lpg=PP1&pg=PA48#v=onepage&q&f=false *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1977). Deux manuscrits arthuriens et leur importance pour l’histoire textuelle de La Queste del Saint Graal. Rom 98 (pp. 145–67, 289–305). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1986). An interpretation of the meaning and purpose of the Vulgate Queste del saint Graal in the light of the mystical theology of Saint Bernard. In Alison Adams, Armel H. Diverres, Karen Stern, Kenneth Varty (pp. 23–46). **Preview retrievable from http://books.google.ca/books?id=LvhzTjt96I4C&lpg=PP1&pg=PA23#v=onepage&q&f=false *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1996). Robert de Boron’s vision of Arthurian history. Arthurian Literature XIV (pp. 19–52.) *Bogdanow, Fanni. (1997). The Manchester-Oxford, Bonn and Yale codices and their place in the MSS tradition of the Queste del Saint Graal. In Bulletin of John Rylands University Library of Manchester 79:1 (pp. 81-107). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (Mar. 22, 2000). The Italian fragment of the Queste del Saint Graal preserved in the Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale, Florence, and its French source. Med. Aev. 2000. **Retrievable from http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-64976132.html, http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_hb6408/is_1_69/ai_n28789181/?tag=mantle_skin;content *Bogdanow, Fanni (Ed.). (1991–2002). La version post-vulgate de la queste del Saint Graal et de la mort le roi Artu, troisième partie du roman du Graal' (4 vols.). Paris: SATF. ASIN B000WVA32M **Tome I: (1991). **Tome II: (1991). **Tome III: (2000). **Tome IV.1: (1991). **Tome IV.2: (2002). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (2002). Intertextuality and the problem of the relationship of the first and second versions of the Prose Tristan to the Post-Vulgate Queste del Saint Graal, third part of the Post-Vulgate Roman du Graal. Arthuriana 2.12 **Retrievable from http://arthuriana.org/access/HSubscribe/12-2/bogdanow.pdf *Bogdanow, Fanni. (2003). The Vulgate Cycle and the Post-Vulgate roman du Graal. In Dover (pp. 33–52). **Preview retrievable from http://books.google.ca/books?id=KkBSujrlYRAC&lpg=PP1&pg=PA33#v=onepage&q&f=false *Bogdanow, Fanni. (2004). The Graal romances and the old law. In Wheeler (pp. 1–14). **Preview retrievable from http://books.google.ca/books?id=5zE3pcl1tjwC&lpg=PP1&pg=PA1#v=onepage&q&f=false *Bogdanow, Fanni (Ed.) (2006). See Bogdanow, Fanni (Ed.); Berrie, Anne (Trans.). *Bogdanow, Fanni. (2006). The theme of the Handsome Coward in the Post-Vulgate. Arthurian Literature XXIII (pp. 117–129). **Preview retrievable from http://books.google.com/books?id=B0LPVKYsJCgC&lpg=PP1&pg=PA117#v=onepage&q&f=false Category:Scholars Category:Female